


Beautiful For Me

by BrightEyes160



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Shane is Shania, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyes160/pseuds/BrightEyes160
Summary: Shania looks rough around the edges. Both of you hate the state of the world. She's exactly your type.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Beautiful For Me

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm fading  
> I'm tired  
> I'll meet you in the depths of the sea  
> Where everything that hurts doesn't remember me"
> 
> Spitting in My Grave by Peacock Affect

You see her the first time at the Stardrop Saloon. It's the first Friday of spring. Her eyes look like darkness, fire, the abyss gazing back at you. You have a beer and keep eyeing her from the bar. Tapping anxiously at your frosty beer glass. Gus tells a joke, you miss the punchline though and you feel miles away.

You walk over to her with a beer, and say, “Hi I'm y/n, thought I'd be friendly and buy you a drink.” Of course, you aren't aware she's almost always drinking after work.

She pushes back her tousled purple hair and smirks. “Thanks. If you want some advice, stay away from me. I'll just disappoint you.”

“Alright.” Is the only word you muster.

You spend the rest of the next week thinking about her. This wasn't the first time you'd been attracted to that sort of girl. Your last relationship was a train wreck, and it ended in a tearful argument over something petty. Something you can't remember.

You ask Lewis, “What's up with that girl with the purple hair?”

He looks up from his flowerbed and replies, “Shania? Oh, well she's the town drunk, and she works at Joja. She lives with Marnie and takes care of Jas. Not much else I know.”

You thank him and continue walking to the beach. Friday creeps ever closer.

Shania invites you to hang out with her in Cindersap Forest. It's dark enough you can see the stars. Frogs call to each other from the lake's edge.

You both sit on the edge of the dock. Drinking a few beers, talking shit about Jojamart; how it is ruining the town; and in Zuzu city it put several of your favourite shops out of business. You tell her about some of the interesting things down in the mines. You talk about nihilism, and existentialism, and how one day the sun will explode. As you're telling her, she puts her hand on your cheek and kisses your lips. Her other hand rests on your thigh, rubbing circles on it. She looks at you as if asking permission.

You blush and move her hand closer to your crotch. Her other hand groping gently at your breast. She rubs you through the fabric of your shorts. You feel yourself soak your panties, it's been so damn long since you were with someone like this. She pulls at the button of your shorts, and you help her undo it and the zipper as well. You're both laying on the dock. You pant into her lips, as she keeps kissing you; keeps rubbing your clit through your panties.

She whispers in your ear, “Fucking come for me. Be a good girl.” Her husky voice makes electricity spasm through your cunt. Seeing that you aren't finishing, she slides a finger inside your sopping pussy. Her other hand rubbing roughly over your clit. She pumps at the spot you love so much. She kisses your neck. And your breathing gets heavier, and more exasperated. You cling onto her midsection, feeling waves building inside you.

You moan her name and curse. Your legs clench around her hand and the electric pressure builds to a head inside you. A wave pulses inside you, expanding out from your crotch and all the way up to your nipples, searing them with static. Your cunt throbs and contracts, and you cry out. Shania keeps whispering “good girl” into your ear. She takes her finger out of you, but you almost want it inside still. She lazily rubs small circles on your clit, gently rubbing up and down your pussy lips. She grins the whole time, staring into your eyes as you come back to reality.

You kiss her again, more deeply this time, like a lover. Even though you barely know this girl, you can relate to her. How she sees Joja as a corrupt corporation, how she's angry at everyone for simply going along with it. You are overconfident perhaps, you think you know more about her than you do. When the kiss ends you ask her, “Anything I can do in return?” You gently touch her inner thigh, and are surprised when you feel a bulge. It's firm but has some give.

“Uhh, no I'm alright. Thanks though.” She awkwardly smiles and gives you a peck on the cheek. You think you see her turn red. She helps you to your feet.

“We should do this again Shania.” You say. You can't help but blush at your own suggestion.

She nods and says, “Yeah, maybe.” She quickly scampers back off to Marnie's place.

You know now that she has some things she might not be willing to tell you. But you want to know her better. And you hope she wants to know you better. You can't help but think that this was all too rushed, like when you were younger. Instead you sit and let the alcohol take away your fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment. I enjoy the attention, it means a lot to me. :)


End file.
